1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to dental floss dispensers and more particularly to dental floss dispensers which minimize the need for insertion of fingers into the mouth of the user.
2. Description of the Prior art
There have been many previous attempts at designing a dental floss dispenser which would be easy to use and minimize the necessity for inserting the hands of the user into the mouth. Many of these inventions, such as the one found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,870,059 to Bennington involve brake means which are used to control the floss during use and withdrawing thereof. However, such devices usually require the insertion of fingers into the mouth and do not provide a positive, easy to use method of keeping the floss at high tension.
An object of this invention is to provide a dental floss dispenser having ease of handling and use without the need for inserting the hands or fingers of the user into the mouth.
A further object of this invention is to provide a dental floss dispenser which has an easy to use, and reliable tensioning mechanism.
A feature of the invention is that, when the floss is locked in place, saliva and water are effectively sealed out of the interior of the barrel of the dispenser.
These and other features and advantages of the invention will appear from the following detailed description of the specific embodiments thereof taken in connection with the drawings below.